


A Christmas To Remember

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Surprise Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: As Yuuri opened his eyes upon waking, it hit him what day it was. He had never been more excited for Christmas than he was this year. Because this year it wasn't only his first Christmas with Victor, but it was also Victor's birthday.And on top of that, he had plans to make this a Christmas to never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS FIC THIS YEAR! I had to go with Yuri On Ice since Christmas is Victor's birthday. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> It's important to note that we're gonna fudge the dates to allow for this, because in real life, the Russian Nationals and the Japanese Nationals take place the week of Christmas (this year one of them, don't remember which, ends on the 26th for example). I've thought since the finale that it was sort of ridiculous for Victor to plan to come back for Russian Nationals since they're like 2 weeks after the Grand Prix Finale and even if that wasn't impossible, he would still have to devote those two weeks to Yuuri's upcoming Nationals.
> 
> SO WHATEVER JUST PRETEND THAT THE YEAR THIS HAPPENS THINGS WORK OUT TO ALLOW FOR THIS FIC!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Minor edit made due to the fact that I'm a dumbass and forgot that Otabek wouldn't be at the European Championships since he's from fucking Asia *headdesk*. I just remember him being on the podium with Victor and I wrote it in without thinking!**

As Yuuri opened his eyes upon waking, it hit him what day it was. He had never been more excited for Christmas than he was this year. He turned his head and saw that Victor was still asleep, cuddling Makkachin, and he sat up on his elbows, smiling over at the heartwarming sight of sleeping puppy and his master. 

However, as heartwarming as it was, he had a lot to do today, and the first step was getting Victor out of the house. His family and friends all had to work hard today and the first step was getting rid of Victor. Yuuri rolled over and propped himself on an elbow above Victor’s head. “Victoooor,” he sing-songed, reaching out to touch his cheek gently. “Wake up, Victor. It’s time to greet the day.”

Victor groaned and snuggled closer to Makkachin. “Nnngggh, nyet,” he mumbled, rubbing his face into Makkachin’s fur right up until Makkachin decided he was tired of that and rolled off the bed, stretching on the floor before getting to his feet, tail wagging, and trotting over to the door. He pawed at the crack until it opened far enough for him to leave and then he didn’t even pause to look back at them. Victor sleepily blinked, following the dog’s path with his eyes until he was gone. “Well that’s rude.”

Yuuri laughed. “Sorry, Vitya,” he said, pressing a kiss to Victor’s hair. “Time to get up. Even Makkachin knows it.”

Victor groaned dramatically and rolled onto his back, flinging an arm above his head. “But Yuuriiiiii,” he whined. “It’s my birthday! I don’t get to sleep in on my _birthday_ ,” he complained with a pout.

“Not when you’re back in training,” he said, poking his pouty bottom lip with a fingertip.

Victor huffed, rolling into Yuuri’s chest, snuggling into his shirt using the gap Yuuri’s propping himself on one elbow afforded him. “Dumb me, I should’ve just stuck to coaching only. Now I have no downtime.” Yuuri petted his hair sweetly as his heart fluttered at the thought. 

Victor’s enthusiasm to come back to skating and remain his coach was met with the harsh reality that he wouldn’t be able to just jump back in for the Russian Nationals as he planned. They were a week and a half after the Grand Prix Final, which was just unrealistic to even try to prepare for, not to mention the Japanese Nationals were two weeks after the Grand Prix Final, so Yuuri needed him as his coach in that week and a half. The Japanese nationals, where Yuuri won gold for the first time ever, had ended only two days ago. They got back to Hasetsu to spend Christmas with Yuuri’s family since they were going to move to Russia in one week. Victor’s return was planned for the European Championship at the end of January.

They still hadn’t discussed what they would do about the World Championship in April, presuming they both made it, as well as the next year’s Grand Prix series. Their idea for Victor to be his coach and also compete was unheard of and everyone thought it was impossible, but they wanted to try. Yuuri could only imagine how funny it would look to have Victor, in full costume, standing at the boards as he took the ice and then be on the ice the next round while Yakov took his place as a coach. They were excited, though, because it made the other love of their lives something they shared in more ways than one. 

It had also, already, resulted in some flirting/trash talking during training. Yuuri could only imagine how annoying they would get after today if everything went according to plan. 

“Time to get up,” Yuuri coaxed, kissing Victor’s forehead. “We have to help Mama get everything ready for Christmas dinner-slash-your birthday dinner.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri around the middle and rolled them over, making Yuuri squeak in surprise as he landed on his back and Victor sprawled on top of him. “But Yuuuuuriiii,” he purred, kissing his jaw. “It’s my birthday. Shouldn’t the birthday boy get a proper good morning birthday present?” He kissed down Yuuri’s throat and Yuuri fought the spike of arousal that went through his body.

It was with great effort that he managed to pull away from Victor and slide out of bed, tumbling to the floor before scrambling to his feet. “Victor, _no_ ,” he said firmly. Victor gave him an affronted look and Yuuri deflated some and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, nibbling on his lip just a bit. “Trust me, I would love nothing more than to spend half the morning in bed with you, but the door is open, my sister could walk past any minute, and most importantly, we have to help Mama,” he reminded him. 

With a sigh, Victor nodded. “You’re right. I’m going to be taking you with me when I go,” he said, sitting up finally. “I should spend time with your family while we’re here.” He looked around with a nostalgic smile at the room that had been his for the past nine months. “I’m really going to miss living here,” he said, and Yuuri knew he wasn’t kidding. Victor _loved_ the Katsuki family and the community that had welcomed him with open arms. 

Yuuri patted the top of his head teasingly. “When we retire we can live here,” he reassured him, and Victor smiled up at him warmly.

“You promised me five gold medals,” he reminded him. “I’ll be retiring before then.” He stretched as he climbed out of bed, looking down at Yuuri as he stretched. “I’m happy to be going back to skating, but I’m twenty-eight today. Very few skaters go this long. Even less win at this age.”

Yuuri stepped into his space and hugged him as he pressed their foreheads together. “You won a gold at twenty-seven and I was ready to retire at twenty-three, so I think you’re already a special case, Vitya.” He raised a hand and cupped his cheek. “Besides, you have to last longer than me, and if I’m going to start winning my five gold medals at twenty-five, I’ll be thirty before I’m done.”

Victor smiled, looking into his eyes. “So I’ve got to manage two years at least, huh?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded very seriously.

“Exactly.” He watched a smile blossom over Victor’s face and, as his beautiful eyes sparkled, he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Yuuri.

“Alright, alright, let’s get our day started before I drag you into bed and convince you to never leave!” he said dramatically, spinning away from Yuuri quickly.

Yuuri glanced at the clock at saw it was already eight, so they really did have to get started with their day if he was going to get rid of Victor in time. Thankfully, the Nishigoris had his back and knew exactly how to keep Victor occupied.

~

In spite of Yuuri dragging him out of bed to help Hiroko start preparing for the big feast they were having that night for Christmas and his birthday, Victor was shooed out of the kitchen after only a few minutes there. Part of him was offended because he was pretty sure she didn’t trust him around hot things, but she reassured him that it was because he shouldn’t cook his own birthday dinner and sent him out for his morning run. 

Even on his birthday, Victor had to get back into shape. He hadn’t been keeping as fit while training Yuuri for the past nine months, and though he didn’t gain weight like Yuuri, he was not as strong as he needed to be, nor did he have the endurance he wanted to have. Yuuri got the morning off, or else they would run together like usual, so Victor grabbed his phone and put in his headphones as he left for his run. He had stayed in touch with Yakov every day while preparing Yuuri for the Japanese Nationals and though he always chose his music, Yakov had been sending him songs to listen to and consider to try and help speed along the process. There were a lot of songs still left to listen to, and he had marked a few potential contenders. 

While running and listening to music, he thought about the way that, for the first time in a very long time, he was _excited_ to create a program for himself. The last several years he had been very mechanical about picking a song and making a wonderful routine and then doing a great performance that won him medals. Victor knew that working with Yuuri and finding how someone without Victor’s naturally given talent had to work harder than hard to make up for that lack of natural talent with sheer will had given him a new perspective. He had discovered his own arrogance watching Yuuri struggle. Victor started skating because he loved it, but the past few years he skated because he was the best skater in the world. But helping Yuuri find his love again and fight so hard to win, it rekindled that love for skating Victor had. 

He was fairly positive he wasn’t going to have such an easy time winning medals when he went back to skating, even though he was still in just as good shape as ever, just because the younger skaters who had wanted to be Victor Nikiforov still had their passion for skating he had lost and they had fought just as hard as Yuuri did to get better and better. Yuuri’s rise from the bottom to the top had sent a wave of renewed desire to win through several of their competitors who saw that someone who had given up could actually make it to the top of their career, and they all knew they could do it if he did it.

Victor was excited for the European Championship, because he had some stiff competition on his radar and he was going to have to fight just as hard as Yuuri did to get within a stone’s throw of the podium. Chris wasn’t retiring yet like Victor had feared, so he was sure to put up a good fight. Yurio – Victor loved calling him that now just to make him mad – was absolutely unstoppable and Victor was sure to have to fight hard to stand up to him. Though he had fallen short of the Grand Prix Final, Michele was a serious contender, as well. It was going to be fun, that was for sure. He had no fears about qualifying for the European Championship, but he definitely wasn’t guaranteed a spot anywhere in the top three. 

He was actually sort of surprised at how well his body was holding up at his age. He felt as healthy as ever. Though he was worn out after his run, his knees and ankles felt great, no pain at all. His muscles were sore, but that was to be expected after such a long time taking it easy. They were already growing more defined, much to Yuuri’s envy. 

Victor would never tell him so, because he got self-conscious, but Victor kind of liked that Yuuri at top shape was still a little soft to hug. He had better stamina when he had been fat last spring than Victor did in perfect shape, so it obviously wasn’t a detriment to his skating, but he still got self-conscious.

By the time he made it to Ice Castle, he was already tired, and he was banned from practicing jumps by Yakov, but he still had to get some practice in just getting back into the groove of competitive-level skating. It was pretty embarrassing to admit, but Yuuri was a far better straight-up skater than Victor ever had been. Even Yurio didn’t have the graceful blade work that Yuuri did. Victor had never even seen someone skate so cleanly as Yuuri. Yakov had always focused on the showier things about figure skating, like jumps and spins, not on the basics. Victor had noticed Phichit had a similar skill, so he wondered if perhaps it was Celestino who focused so hard on the basic skills. Victor had never thought that by coaching he would learn something about his own imperfections. 

When he walked inside, Yuuko was at the front desk. “Good morning!” he greeted, and she smiled at his correct pronunciation. 

“You’re getting better,” she praised. “It’s a shame you’re going to leave soon and you’ll stop progressing.”

Victor shook his head. “Yuuri promised his mother he’ll make me speak Japanese to keep me learning.” He smirked. “Now I get to teach Yuuri Russian.”

Yuuko snickered. “Good luck. He didn’t learn English fluently until he lived in America and had to.”

Victor groaned. “Don’t tell me that,” he said, and then waved as he headed in to start skating. 

~

Victor hated being gross and sweaty so he took a shower at the rink before heading out, ready to get home and maybe get in a soak in the onsen while it was still early enough he wouldn’t get in the guests way. On his way out, however, Takeshi called out to him. “Victor!” Victor turned and saw him on the phone. “Victor, this is a huge ask, but can you please sit with the girls for a few minutes!” he said quickly, pointing to where the triplets sat behind the front desk. “Yuuko had to run home and I’ve got to go to town really quickly.”

Looking over at the girls, Victor smiled. “Okay, but if someone comes in, you three better not sell the rink without me understanding what you’re doing,” he said, going to put his bag down and lean on the counter. “I was just as sneaky when I was little, so I’ve got my eye on you,” he said and they all cackled rather frighteningly.

He really hoped Takeshi hadn’t messed up by leaving his kids in Victor’s hands.

~

It took two hours before Takeshi returned. Victor was starving by the time he left the rink. Just as he started down the ramp, his phone rang and he smiled when he saw Yuuri calling. “I know, I know,” he said as he answered. “I’ll be home soon, I got hung up at the rink.”

“Oh good, you’re not home yet!” Yuuri said, sounding harried. “Victor, you have your wallet right? I need you to go into town and get a smurgle! Mama forgot.”

Victor actually stopped walking. “A _what_?”

“A smurgle!” he said brightly. “Don’t worry, you’ll find one pretty quickly. They’re round and about six inches tall. You’ll get it almost anywhere. Don’t come home without it!” he said quickly, and then, to Victor’s dismay, hung up on him.

Victor sighed, rubbing his growling tummy. He decided he would stop and get some food before he went to find whatever the hell a smurgle was. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long.

~

Six. Hours. It took Victor six hours of searching every store in town until finally he called Yuuri and confessed he hadn’t found one, only to have Yuuri say, “Oh, I forgot I asked you about that! I’m sorry! Mama found it anyways.”

Victor almost fainted at that news. “Does that mean I can come home?” he asked and Yuuri replied quickly.

“Yes, but remember not to run! You already ran once today. Walk home,” he reminded Victor, and Victor rolled his eyes but sighed.

“Yes, yes, I’ll rest my legs. If I get a cramp you might yell at me instead of massage it,” he accused before laughing at Yuuri’s grumbles when he hung up. 

Victor looked back in the direction of the ryokan and sighed. It would take at least forty-five minutes to walk back and it was getting colder as the sun set. He really hoped that he didn’t have to do anything to help out when he got back, because he would sure be tired by then.

~

Yuuri was panicking. He stood in the front hall, looking towards the door as he paced back and forth. “Minako-sensei, this was such a stupid idea!” he said, looking over where Minako waited with Victor’s outfit in a garment bag. “Who does this?! I’m going to be so embarrassed when this fails! This was so stupid!” he complained, messing with his glasses uncomfortably. 

“It’s definitely stupid,” Minako said without any hesitation. “But Victor is the stupidest man I’ve ever met, so he’ll love it.”

Yuuri huffed and rolled his eyes. “He is not stupid,” he argued and she just snorted.

Before she could say anything in retort, however, the door opened and, as he had with the last three people to come through, Yuuri froze, thinking it was Victor. This time it was. He walked in quickly, rubbing his hands together. “Brrrr!” he said, and Yuuri felt a little bad about keeping him out all day without a coat. Victor handled the cold well, he was from somewhere far colder, but he also hadn’t taken a coat because of that, just his warmup jacket. “Ah, Yuuri!” he said brightly, a smile crossing his lips. “Are you waiting for me?” he asked, walking towards him, only to notice Minako. “Oh, hey, what have you got there?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

This was it, Yuuri thought. He took a deep breath and walked up to Victor, reaching out to take his hands. They really were cold, he noticed, rubbing them between his some to help warm Victor’s fingers up. “Victor,” he said nervously. “I- I thought long and hard about what to do to make your birthday special.” He looked up into his curious eyes. “And since it’s Christmas and your birthday and we’re leaving soon and we won’t be back with my family and friends for a long time, the family and friends that have accepted you as one of us, I thought- I thought of the perfect plan for your birthday. Something you might be the only person in the world who would enjoy it,” he said with a small grin.

“Oh?” Victor asked, tilting his head curiously. “What is it?”

Yuuri looked over at Minako. “Will you just trust me and go with Minako to get dressed and ready?” he asked, and Victor smiled warmly.

“Of course, I trust you entirely, _Zolotse_ ,” he said with utter sincerity that made Yuuri’s heart warm. Victor kissed his forehead. “You’ve got me very curious, so I’ll do anything to get to the surprise!” he said, and then bounced over to Minako, who lead him out of the room. Yuuri watched them disappear and then turned and sprinted flat out to go to his room (his old room, not the one he had taken to sharing with Victor) so he could get dressed as well.

~

Victor was confused when Minako told him to wait in the entry hall again after he was dressed and she disappeared with the garment bag that he had realized had something else in it besides the very nice tuxedo he was wearing. It was very fashionable. He didn’t know who picked it out because he was positive Yuuri wouldn’t have known that this cut would compliment Victor’s shoulders and waist so well. He may have picked the colors, though, because Yuuri had always told him that navy blue made his eyes pop. The navy tux he was wearing with a black slim tie an black lapels was a _very_ nice look for him, Victor determined. 

Victor was still admiring the tux in the reflection of one of the glass cases in the entry hall when he heard footsteps. “Did Yuuri pick out this suit? He’s terrible at fashion and this is amazing.”

“I’m- I’m glad you like it.” At Yuuri’s voice, Victor smiled, making sure his hair was perfect. “I had some help, both with the style and having it tailor made, but I picked the color.”

Victor chuckled as he made final adjustments and turned to Yuuri. “I thought you may have, since you love me in bl- blue.” He stuttered over the last words because, when he turned and saw Yuuri, his breath left his body and he felt like he might actually faint.

Yuuri was _stunning_. He was standing there in front of Victor wearing a similarly styled tuxedo in _all black_. The shirt, the tie, everything was black, and it stood stark against the pale shade of Yuuri’s skin and made the brown of his eyes seem even more warm and intoxicating. Yuuri blushed some as Victor gaped and he fidgeted a bit. “I- um, I was told that the black was complimentary-“

Victor silenced his stammered explanation with a soft gasp. “You look so beautiful,” Victor blurted out, a flush rising up his neck. “Oh my Yuuri,” he said with a soft chuckle, looking him over. “I don’t know where we’re supposed to be going that requires formal clothes, but you’re going to have to smack me a few times to get me to listen while you speak when I’m too busy staring at how gorgeous you are.” He stepped into Yuuri’s space and looked into his eyes. His hair was styled out of his face and he had in contacts instead of his glasses, and though he loved his bespectacled, rumpled Yuuri more than anything, there was something so stunning about him dressed up. “I’ve never seen you in a tux,” he murmured, raising a hand to touch Yuuri’s face, thumb tracing along his bottom lip.

Yuuri reached up and caught his hand, turning his lips to kiss Victor’s knuckles. “Marry me,” he said, and Victor couldn’t fight the wave of affection that spread through him instantly.

Turning his knuckles so that his ring was what Yuuri was kissing, he raised a teasing eyebrow. “I thought we already did this part?” he asked cheekily. “I agreed, if you don’t remember.”

When Yuuri looked up at him, though, his eyes were full of determination. “Marry me tonight.”

Victor’s eyes widened in shock and he leaned back some. “Tonight?”

“Right now, to be precise,” Yuuri amended, looking a bit cheeky as he touched Victor’s tie. “Actually, if you don’t want to it’s going to be very embarrassing for me, because everybody is waiting for us.” Victor stared as Yuuri tugged away from him and walked to open the doors into the main hall, which Victor had assumed were shut because of the cold. 

Of all the surprises Victor had ever had, nothing could prepare him for the realization to sink in that _Yuuri was serious_. When Yuuri opened the doors, he could see an aisle had been formed and everyone sat on zabuton on either side. Everyone, he realized, included _everyone_. Yuuri’s family and the Nishigori’s and Minako were there, as were some of the people in the town who were close to the Katsuki family that Victor knew, but the shocking part was that _Yakov_ was there, with Yurio at his side. He also spotted Phichit and Chris sitting with their phones out already. 

“Yuuri,” he whispered in shock, and Yuuri reached out to take his hand, catching his attention.

Leaning close, speaking low since nobody had realized they were standing in the open doorway yet, Yuuri met his gaze. “You have a terrible memory already, so why not make it easy on you and have our anniversary be on Christmas.” He squeezed his hand. “Happy birthday, Vitya,” he whispered.

Victor’s eyes filled with tears and he realized that _this was real_. Yuuri had thrown a _surprise wedding_ for him. His ever-hesitant, insecure Yuuri, who had to be reassured about everything, had been brave enough to do something so presumptuous and all because he was so sure Victor would say yes.

He wasn’t wrong.

With tears in his eyes, Victor let out a soft sniffle and nodded quickly. “Please marry me,” he managed and Yuuri positively glowed he looked so happy.

Yuuri glanced at Loop, who sat on a stool by the door watching them and nodded, and immediately she grinned and reached out to start the music to play while they walked down the aisle to the officiant who was waiting with Makkachin at his side, and Victor’s heart leapt when he realized it was “Yuuri On Ice”. 

He couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect.

~

Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling every time he looked at his ring – the same one, they didn’t need new rings when theirs already meant so much – and then glanced across the room at his _husband_. “You know, this doesn’t seem like the best start of a marriage, Yuuri,” Phichit said as he sat down beside Yuuri and leaned in to snap a selfie without any warning.

“Oh, yeah?” Yuuri asked, obligingly posing for a better one without needing to be asked. 

“Yep. Your brand new husband is off drinking with his fellow countrymen at your wedding reception,” he said, already messaging someone. “Leo says ‘congratulations’, by the way,” he said and Yuuri giggled.

“Tell him I said thanks, then.” He looked across the room and happiness curled in his stomach. “He’s happy,” Yuuri said simply. “Victor doesn’t talk about his family and I only know from Yakov that Victor came to live with him when he was sixteen, so as mean as he seems, Yakov actually really does love Victor like a son,” he explained. “Victor is happy that Yakov came so he wants to talk to him before he goes. Yakov and Yurio aren’t even staying the night. They’re going straight to Tokyo for an exhibition night after tomorrow.”

Phichit grinned. “You are so in love,” he teased and Yuuri blushed even as he beamed.

“You just watched me marry him, of course I am!” he said, laughing with Phichit joyfully. “I wonder if I should have announcers announce me at competitions as Katsuki-Nikiforov?” he mused and Phichit rolled his eyesl.

“Nobody has enough time to listen to all those syllables twice in one competition,” he joked. “And with Victor coming back, you’ll both be at Worlds and next year’s Grand Prix for sure.”

Yuuri positively squeaked with joy. “Phichit this is real,” he said blissfully. “I’m _married_ and we’re going to be skating at the same time!”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what’s got you so happy about that, Yuuri. I can only imagine how hard that will be. Your coach being your rival is bad enough, but your _husband_ being your coach and rival is going to be insane. You’ll be lucky to not kill one another.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll argue a lot,” Yuuri said dismissively. “But we’re both better together, and I get to be better together with him forever, Phichit-kun!”

“Yuuri!” They both turned to see Chris half-stumbling over to them from the table where Minako was nearly unconscious surrounded by empty bottles. “Yuuri, your ballet teacher drinks more than you!” he said with a half-leer that almost always came out when Chris was drinking. He flopped down beside Phichit and draped himself across him. “Phichit, it’s so tragic,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “Yuuri is married so now I’ll officially never get to steal his heart and run away with him,” he said, and Yuuri giggled, rolling his eyes.

“Be careful talking about running away with me, Chris, because Victor can get jealous,” he joked.

“Oh Yuuuuri!” Yuuri looked up as Victor flounced over and plopped down beside him. “I heard my name, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Victor had lost his jacket and tie after a few drinks – and had then stopped, thankfully. 

Yuuri smiled, leaning into Victor’s chest. “I know, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he replied. “I was telling Chris that he’s got to move on now that I’m married and he’s officially lost any chance of winning my heart.”

Victor tutted playfully, putting a hand over Yuuri’s chest. “Back off, Giacometti, he’s my husband now.”

Phichit cooed and raised his phone to record them as Yuuri snuggled back into Victor’s arms and Victor nuzzled his hair. Chris smiled. “Awwww, it’s nice to see anybody get a happy ending.”

Yuuri huffed. “You have to make everything sound dirty,” he accused, and Chris smirked, confirming that he definitely meant for that to sound the way it did.

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll have a few of those before tonight ends anyways,” Victor said without shame, making Yuuri flush and fling a hand over his mouth, though it was far too late. “Yuuri’s amazing stamina isn’t only on the ice,” he said as casually as ever.

“VICTOR!” Yuuri yelped, trying to shush him, but it was too late, Chris had gone from shocked to clinging to Phichit drunkenly as he tried not to fall over with laughter.

Victor, who Yuuri knew was only pretending to be so ignorant of what he had said, turned and nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek. “Dance with me, Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri huffed but held out his hand to let Victor pull him to his feet.

“Anything to separate you and Chris!” Yuuri said with a smile. 

As Victor swung him into his arms and tugged him into a slow dance, Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Victor’s blue eyes sparkled with joy Yuuri had rarely seen so obvious, his lips were soft but relaxed into a gentle contented smile, and he was absolutely, radiantly happy. He was like champagne bubbles, the way he seemed to be floating as they danced, so sparkling and bright with love and happiness. He wanted to be the one to bring Victor that love and happiness for as long as they both lived, because he knew that nobody would ever bring that love and happiness into his life the way Victor did. Victor made him the happiest person alive and he only ever wanted to return that feeling. “Oh my Solnyshka,” Victor muttered, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. “What do you see in my face that makes you smile so?”

Yuuri swallowed hard and nudged their noses together before stealing a small, tiny kiss. The answer was complex in so many ways, and yet the words he needed came to the tip of his tongue more naturally than anything else. 

“My future.”


End file.
